pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Arum
Black Arums bursts out cursed spells that targets any zombies on the board 'Overview' When planted, it will wait for 2 seconds before it will start to hover over land. While doing this, it's curved horn will slowly glow into a bright Maroon color. This signifies that the Black Arum has already made a target While doing so, the Black Arum can be heard whispering jibberish-like words. These jibberish words are the cursed spells. This process takes 3 seconds before bursting out and releasing a big scream. When this happens, a beam of light (Similar to the lazer of Lazer bean) will be released on its curved horn. The targeted zombie will glow slowly before even being blasted by the beam When the targeted zombie finally gets hit by the beam, the zombie will be in a Maroon hue with Purple swirls coming out of it. However, the zombie will not get any damage. Although, once the zombie is killed or tapped, the zombie will explode, regardless of the health of the zombie. The splash damage will occur in under a 3×3 area dealing 2 nds After the zombie gets hit, the Black Arum will drop down on the lawn. It will recharge for mostly 8 seconds before doing the cycle all over again Black Arums tend to target stronger zombies more than weaker ones. Black Arums cannot affect machines. Though the splash damage can still affect the zombies 'Strategy' Black Arums require massive protection. Use mostly Endurians, Tall-Nuts and mostly Explode-o-nut and/or Boronia. Try planting Black Arums at the back (Next to Sunflowers) if you cannot get an access with these plants If you're gonna use this, try planting a lot of these to lessen the number of zombies around the board Avoid planting this on levels where weak zombies mostly appear. You can use other plants as a replacement for this such as Chili Bean and Lazer Bean/Cactus There are zombies that can affect and damage it through its downside. One fact, machines cannot affect it, its Plant Food Ability cannot affect them as well, so it is not advisable to use it on levels where a lot Machines appear. Though these machines can still be affected by the splash damage of the explosions Black Arums are very expensive, use it wisely. Do not use it on levels that mostly attains 1 or 2 flags. You can use Electric Blueberries for these levels Black Arums can also float above ground. Although if you think that, "These are floating plants, it will be fine without Lily Pads!" then you are wrong. It only floats Seconds ''after you plant it, meaning it doesn't float in an instant. It also drops down to the ground for a recharge or cool down. To summarize this, it still requires a Lily Pad despite it being a floating or hovering plant 'Plant Food Ability' Once fed plant food, it will shoot a big beam of light up to the sky, which will make zombies explode randomly. The total number of zombies that will explode is 5 'Almanac' Special: Cursed zombies explode when tapped on or killed|description = "Have you heard?" says Black Arum "A lunatic is on the loose, and she's cursing everyone off! So be careful". Little did she know, she's that cursing lunatic. She almost got arrested for screaming cursed egyptian words on the street}} 'Upgrades' 'Gallery' Untitled148-2.png|'Black Arum''' Untitled148.png|'Black Arum's Costume' 'Trivia' *Black Arum is based on the plant Arum Palaestinum (Black Arum). The name is a pun between Black (Which basically means gloomy, dark and/or mysterious) and Black Arum *In production, the name was originally Voodoo Lily (Dracunculus Vulgaris) and was a different plant with different abilities. Although, they share the same image Category:Plants Category:Flowers Category:Mediocre Recharge Plants Category:Female Plants Category:Offensive Plants Category:Plants Created by Cup Corruption Category:Attacking Plants Category:Flying Plants